Matsuura Kanan
}} Matsuura Kanan là một trong chín nhân vật chính của Love Live! Sunshine!!. Cô là học sinh năm ba của Trường Nữ Sinh Cao Trung Uranohoshi. Cô sinh ngày 10 tháng 2. Màu sắc đại diện của cô là màu xanh lá. Kanan thuộc AZALEA, một nhóm nhỏ của Aqours. Các mối quan hệ Kanan một mình sống cùng ông của cô tại tiệm đồ lặn của gia đình ngoài đảo Awashima (tuy nhiên, trong hoạt hình có đề cập đến việc cha cô bị thương khi đang làm việc trong tiệm đồ lặn trển nên thông tin này chưa thật sự rõ ràng). Cô là bạn thưở nhỏ của Takami Chika, Kurosawa Dia và Ohara Mari. Cô từng có một thời gian dài nghỉ học tại trường do phải giúp đỡ công việc tại tiệm đồ lặn trong suốt thời gian chờ cha cô hồi phục lại vì bị gãy xương. Tính cách Khi nhỏ, Kanan là một cô gái hoạt bát, năng động và vui vẻ. Sau sự kiện biểu diễn tại Tokyo 2 năm trước (trước khi Chika thành lập Aqours), cô đã trở nên lạnh lùng và ít cười hơn. Nhưng sau đó, Kanan đã lấy lại được tinh thần như xưa. Kanan vốn là một cô gái vui vẻ và ra dáng người lớn. Cô rất ít khi bị động trong mọi việc và luôn giữ được thái độ bình tĩnh trong mọi tình huống. Kanan rất yêu thiên nhiên. Cô tự cho rằng bản thân có thể vui vẻ mỗi ngày là do có thể nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời rực rỡ và bầu trời xanh biếc. Cô là người có thể lực tốt nhất Aqours và thường ra một số bài luyện tập để cả nhóm thực hiện. Khác với vẻ ngoài chững chạc của mình cô lại là người sợ sấm chớp và sợ độ cao, khi sợ cô sẽ ôm ngay vật gần nhất với mình. Sở thích và tham gia Nhờ làm việc tại tiệm đồ lặn nên Kanan rất có năng khiếu về lặn biển và lái tàu. Ngoài ra cô cũng rất thích quan sát thiên văn và bơi lội. Kanan rất vui và thích thú khi cô dậy sớm mỗi sáng để chạy bộ. Ngoài lề *Ngoài đời thật, cửa hàng đồ lặn của cô được dựa trên bảo tàng ếch tại Awashima Marine Park. Thông tin thêm :Chú thích: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' là tạp chí hàng tháng và là một phần của dự án truyền thông đa phương tiện Love Live! và Love Live! Sunshine!!. Vì nó thường là nguồn tin đầu tiên cho tất cả các dự án lớn ở dưới các nhan đề này, Các trang cắt ra hàng tháng của tạp chí sẽ chi tiết cách dự án đã tiến triển theo thời gian. Các vấn đề của dự án thường được xuất bản trước thời gian một tháng. Ví dụ, vấn đề tháng 7, 2010 lúc đó đã được phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 5, 2010.'' |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Diễn biến theo tập Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Nhân vật Aqours Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!!